gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chapters
'' tankōbon (volume collection), which was released in Japan by Shueisha on December 11, 2000]] The chapters of the ongoing Japanese manga Gantz are written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku, and have been published in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Young Jump since its issue 32 published in 2000. The plot follows a teenager named Kei Kurono and his friend Masaru Kato who die in a train accident and become part of a semi-posthumous game in which they, and several other recently deceased people, are forced to hunt down and kill aliens. Gantz is divided into three main story arcs referred to as "phases". After the completion of Phase 1, the author put the series on hiatus for a short time to work on Phase 2, which is also known as "Catastrophe". Phase 1 consists of the first 237 chapters. On November 22, 2006, the first chapter of Phase 2, chapter 238, was released. As of chapter 303, the series was put in hiatus once again in order to let Oku prepare in the making of the final arc of the series. The series continued serialization in October from 2009. The individual chapters are collected by Shueisha in tankōbon format; the first volume was released on December 11, 2000. Currently, 27 volumes have been released by Shueisha. An anime adaptation, produced by Gonzo and directed by Ichiro Itano, aired in Japan on Fuji Television and AT-X. Publishing company Dark Horse Comics acquired the licensing rights for the release of English translations of Gantz on July 1, 2007 during the Anime Expo. The first English volume was released on June 25, 2008. While the first three were being published quarterly, the following volumes are being released on a bimonthly basis. As of December 24, 2009, eight volumes have been released by Dark Horse Comics. The series is published by Glénat in Spain and by Planet Manga in Germany, Italy and Brazil. Volume list Volume 1 Chapter List * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. Summary A pair of high school students, Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato, are run over by a subway train after saving the life of a homeless drunk who had fallen onto the tracks. Kei and Masaru find themselves transported, along with a number of other people who have also recently died, to a room inside a building in Tokyo. By way of green text that appears on the surface of a black sphere named Gantz the group is informed that they have to kill a little creature, apparently an alien, to survive. They are transported out of the building and Masaru, Kei and a girl named Kei Kishimoto attempt to return to their homes. The remaining participants are able to kill the alien using weapons provided by Gantz. After killing the small alien, a much larger and more menacing alien appears and kills most of the team with the exception of Masaru Kato, who wanted to save the little alien. Volume 2 Chapter List * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. Summary The tall alien attacks Kato, making him fall from a a bridge and finds Kurono and Kishimoto. Both of them try to escape but as the alien focuses on Kurono, he ends alone. Before being attacked by the alien, Kato appears and tries to protect Kurono but is mortally wounded. Kurono is enraged after seeing that and the black costume he was given by Gantz gives him strength enough to knock the alien. After that another teenager named Joichiro Nishi, who was among the other people from the building, kills the alien. After the alien's death, the survivors return to the building. The ones who return are Kurono, Kishimoto, Nishi and Kato, whose injures are healed. The ones who returned are displayed by Gantz score with the points based on the aliens they faced. Kurono asks Nishi what is happening there and he responds that this missions will happen several times and that many people have already died. Volume 3 Chapter List * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. Summary After returning to her house, Kishimoto discovers that she is only a copy of herself and that her real self survived her suicide attempt. Having nowhere to go now—since her other self is living her life—she runs to Kurono's apartment to ask him if she can stay. Kato becomes angry while remembering how the little green alien died and attacks a bully from his school. During the following days, several people die and appear in the building in Tokyo along with the previous survivors. Kato tries to explain to them what is happening. A gangster tries to attack Nishi, but he is able to survive and kills gangster. As the people are transported to the city, Kurono misses his black suit, having left at his apartment. Unfortunately for him, he is the first to encounter the target alien named Mr. Tanaka, which has the appearance of a doll. Volume 4 Chapter List * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. Summary Nishi fights against Mr. Tanaka, but is badly injured when Tanaka shoots a type of sonic boom that explodes his eyes, ear drums and destroys his suit. Kato attempts to rescue him and holds Tanaka while Kurono shoots the alien. As a result, a dying bird emerges from within Tanaka. Kato asks Nishi about how to escape the game, to which Nishi responds that one hundred points are required to exit the game. Nishi was ten points from winning. Due to his severe injuries, Nishi dies, not before calling out to his mother. Despite the alien's destruction, the group is not transported like before, which leads them to suspect that there must be more aliens. Some people try to leave the area, but their heads explode step outside the designated boundary. As Kurono does not have his black costume to protect him, Kato tells him to stay away from the fights. However, Kurono is captured by two gangsters, who force him to enter a building that holds a multitude of Mr. Tanaka's aliens. Kato, Kishimoto and a fashion model destroy several Tanakas from the city, but discover that several of their fellow fighters are dead. Volume 5 Chapter List * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. Summary Kurono confronts Mr. Tanakas' boss, a giant violet bird that attempts to kill him when Kurono accidentally steps on one of the little birds. Kurono fires his X-gun to the ground continuously to make the entire building collapse. Kurono manages to escape, but the boss survives. The giant bird boss attacks Kurono, who uses his X-gun to kill it. The survivors return to the Tokyo building and learn that, depending on how many aliens they kill, they will accumulate more points. In the following days, the surviving gangster attempts to kill other gangsters, but his head explodes as he reveals the gun from Gantz. Kurono and Kishimoto have an argument, as Kurono notes Kishimoto is in love with Kato and not him, and she leaves his apartment. Kato, who was living with his younger brother in a house with their cruel adopted mother, moves into a new apartment. Kato is later transported to the Tokyo tower along with the previous group of survivors. Volume 6 Chapter List * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. Summary Back in the Gantz room, Kato tries to explain to the disbelieving newcomers about what they can expect to happen. A Buddhist priest is there among the newcomers, and has convinced most of them that they have gone to the afterlife, and not to listen to Kato. A new girl named Sei Sakuraoka, agrees to have sex with Kurono upon his request. The group is transported to a Buddhist temple, where they are supposed to kill two giant statues. The two statues start attacking the group and kill several people. Kurono fights back against the statues, defeating both. Just when the group feels safe again, another group of statues appears and confronts them. The new statues are mostly human-sized, with the exception of one giant Buddha statue. Volume 7 Chapter list * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. Summary The group divides; Kurono, Kato and Kishimoto fight some of the aliens outside and the others enter the Buddhist temple, where they fight a new group of statues/aliens, only to be killed by them. After defeating their opponents, Kato and the others enter the temple. One of the statues, which takes the form of a multiple-armed god, begins to throw acid at them, and Kishimoto dies while protecting Kato. Furiously, Kurono attacks the god, but it recovers and destroys one of Kurono's arms and one of his legs. Kato takes Kurono outside and tries to stop his bleeding. Kato then goes to seek out and destroy the remaining aliens; while he is away, the god statue finds Kurono and Sakuraoka tries to protect him. Volume 8 Chapter list * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. Summary Sakuraoka is killed by the alien statue, which also kills all the other surviving members of the group except for Kato and the wounded Kurono. Kato decides to fight against the last alien and discovers that the statue has eaten the brain of one of his partners, which has given him the ability to speak as the dead teammate. Kato destroys its statue form; however, the alien then exits the statue body and takes a larger form. Once again, Kato destroys it, but he is killed at the same moment, leaving Kurono as the only survivor. Kurono reappears in the Tokyo tower uninjured and is overcome by depression as he realizes that he is alone. In the next days, Kurono meets a new student from his school, Shion Izumi, who tells him that there is a website that contains information about Gantz. Kurono does not reveal his knowledge of Gantz because he knows that doing so would make his head explode. Later, Kurono is transported to the Tokyo building again, but this time he is the only one there. Volume 9 Chapter list * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. Summary Kurono is transported to his solo mission upon a rooftop. He discovers his targets, the Shorty Aliens, which are a group of aliens the size of children. With this knowledge, he is able to destroy all but one when they jump after him. The surviving alien communicates with him using telepathic abilities and tells him that he already knows all his moves. The alien destroys Kurono's black suit, but Kurono escapes and hides until his time runs out. Gantz tells him he failed, and reduces his score to zero. The surviving alien is furious about the death of his partners and swears to kill Kurono. The next time Kurono goes to his school, the alien appears in the corpse of a student and kills all of Kurono's classmates with the exception of Shion Izumi and a girl named Tae Kojima. Kurono decides to fight against him. At the same time, a large number of policemen enter the school to battle the alien. Volume 10 Chapter list * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. Summary The Shorty Alien attacks a group of policemen, who are unable to stop it with bullets. Kurono sneaks up behind it and uses an x-gun to successfully kill it. In an attempt to keep the incident a secret, government officials tell Kurono to keep silent. Afterward, Tae Kojima becomes the girlfriend of Kurono, who realizes that he is no longer all alone. In the following days, a teenager named Hiroto Sakurai learns from a man, Kenzo Sakata, how to use psychic powers and uses them to kill bullies from his school. A giant man, Daizemon Kaze starts searching the city for a strong person to fight to have a capable opponent. He fights Kurono, and Daizemon is ultimately defeated when Kurono uses his black suit's power to do so. Volume 11 Chapter list * 119. * 120. * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. Summary Shion asks Kurono to meet him at the school and tells him that he was once a participant in the Gantz activities. He mentions that he recently received a small Gantz-style sphere with a message that instructed him to kill several people. Kurono is unable to shoot him and Izumi tells him he will do what Gantz has asked of him. The following Sunday, Izumi wears a disguise himself as a black man with facial hair, and begins massacring all of the pedestrians in Shinjuku with a bag of guns. Tae is in the middle of the attacks, but is saved by Daizemon Kaze. Daizemon tries to stop Izumi, but is killed after a long fight. Hiroto and Kenso also try to stop him by blocking his bullets with their telekinetic abilities, but they die as well. Volume 12 Chapter list * 131. * 132. * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. Summary Shion kidnaps Tae in an effort to lure Kurono into battle. They both die in the duel. Both are transported to the Gantz room, along with those killed by Izumi that day. Izumi punches Kurono unconscious before he can tell anyone what happened. When Kurono awakens, Izumi and most of the others have already been sent. Kurono is told by Gantz that he must get fifteen points to survive. He also finds a door that Izumi recently opened, and discovers vehicles, taking one with him on the mission. The mission's official target is the Kappa Alien, a deformed person that wears a large hat. Kurono is joined by an old man named Yoshikazu Suzuki and Reika, a famous and very beautiful Japanese idol. Everybody is attacked by several alien dinosaurs, but most of the dinosaurs are killed by the combatants. Volume 13 Chapter list * 143. * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. Summary A dinosaur alien that Shion was fighting escapes from the museum and attacks Reika. She manages to survive by making her black costume harder. Kurono and the old man, Yoshikazu, use the Gantz monowheel vehicle to attract the attention of the dinosaur and lead it away from the rest of the group. However, while they are leading it away Kurono falls from the back of bike where he was acting as gun-man. He is able to fight, and ultimately kill, the dinosaur. After that, all of the others who were sent by Gantz acknowledge Kurono as their leader. The group is surrounded by the Kappa alien and a group of Tyrannosauruses. The team separates and kills them all. However, a Brachiosauridae alien emerges, and appears to be furious about the death of the others. Kurono steps up and challenges the new dinosaur foe. Volume 14 Chapter list * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. Summary With the help of Shion, Kurono destroys the last dinosaur and the mission ends. While all the people from the mission are being transported, a group of swordsmen dressed in black begin attacking. Most of participants are killed, but Yoshikazu is able to return. Upon returning to the Gantz room, scoring commenced. Kurono score is 58, which is much more than what Gantz claimed he needed to avoid death. After Kurono's stellar performance in the last battle, most of the other surviving group members start training everyday with Kurono to improve their own abilities. During the following days, Kurono's younger brother, Akira, reveals that the people that attacked the Gantz group before are known as Vampires, and that he is one of them. The Vampires want to take revenge for all the deaths of the aliens by the hands of the people from Gantz. Some of them are able to find Shion and try to kill him. Volume 15 Chapter list * 167. * 168. * 169. * 170. * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. * 176. * 177. * 178. Summary Despite having the black costume broken, Shion is able to kill the leader of the Vampires he previously fought. In the next days, Kurono has a date with Reika and the event ends up being published in several popular celebrity magazines. Tae finds out about it and breaks up with Kurono. Soon Kurono and all the other members are transported by Gantz to kill aliens dressed as black knights. They manage a swift victory, but are then tasked by Gantz to kill Tae for unknown reasons. Kurono suddenly goes to her house and so that he can provide her with protection. All of the remaining members except Kenso, Hiroto, Daizemon, Yoshikazu and Reika still want to proceed in killing her. Volume 16 Chapter list * 179. * 180. * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. * 187. * 188. * 189. * 190. Summary Shion's team finds Tae after injuring all the people who aimed to protect her, and successfully kills her. Kurono attempts to commit suicide but he asks Gantz what will happen if he gets 100 points. He discovers that he can resurrect anybody who has participated in Gantz's missions and decides to try and revive the friends he has lost, including Tae. In the following days, Sakurai, who still regrets killing the people who bullied him, uses his telekinesis to stop criminals. In the next mission, among the newcomers is a child named Takeshi who died as a result of parental abuse. He thinks that Daizemon is a hero that he used to admire before dying, and that he was meant to save him. Volume 17 Chapter list * 191. * 192. * 193. * 194. * 195. * 196. * 197. * 198. * 199. * 200. * 201. * 202. Summary The group is sent to kill the Oni Aliens, creatures that are able to transform into anything. Takeshi is attacked by several of them but Daizemon is able to defeat them. Hiroto and Kenzo fight against one that is able to manipulate fire and, although the alien is killed, Hiroto is incinerated. Other aliens enter the bodies of several people and explode them from their insides. Ultimately, Kurono destroys all the aliens. Meanwhile, Daizemon manages to calm Takeshi by claiming that he is indeed the hero that was created for Takeshi's protection, as he had imagined was the case. Volume 18 Chapter list * 203. * 204. * 205. * 206. * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. * 211. * 212. * 213. * 214. Summary Daizaemon faces an Oni alien, able to turn his body into rock. After a prolonged fight, Daizemon manages to kill the alien. A new lightning-wielding alien appears in Tokyo and starts killing people. Shion confronts it, but is unable to inflict any damage. However, he is saved by the remainder of his fellow hunters. They also attempt to fight it, but in the end are all defeated by the alien despite Kenzo managing to blind it. Kurono repeateadly fights against him, determined to achieve enough points to revive Tae. He is able to ultimately overpower the alien threat. In the end he is tired but still wants to fight, and a weakened Shion arrives to help him. Volume 19 Chapter list * 215. * 216. * 217. * 218. * 219. * 220. * 221. * 222. * 223. * 224. * 225. * 226. Summary Kurono and Shion kill the last Oni Alien by beheading it and the hunters are transported back to the room to receive their scores. This time, most of them are able achieve 100 points. Kenzo uses his points to revive Hiroto. Reika, Yoshikazu and Daizemon all decide to use their points to revive Tae, Kato and Nishi who are then able to assist the other participants. However, when Kurono is about to revive somebody else, his partners tell him to ask Gantz to choose the option that allows him to exit the battle cycle. He reluctantantly follows their advice and is able to return back to his normal life, with no memory of the Gantz activities. Since he does not remember anything, he also forgets that Tae was his girlfriend. This confuses him, since he still has her gifts and pictures. Kurono realizes that he lost his memories and attempts to get them back. Volume 20 Chapter list * 227. * 228. * 229. * 230. * 231. * 232. * 233. * 234. * 235. * 236. * 237. Summary Kurono is asked by a detective named Seiichi Kikuchi about the "Gantz Team". However, he is still unable to remember any of the events that occurred in Gantz-related activities. Meanwhile, the Akira Kurono tries to save a girl from being killed by the Vampires, but is knocked by one of his partners. The detective tries to interview the Vampires but they force him to reveal information about the Gantz Team instead. After that, the Vampires confront Shion, who they kill when he tries to protect his girlfriend. Akira calls Kurono and tells him that he is the next target of the Vampires and also tells him that they are vulnerable to sunlight, which makes Kurono prepare for the attack. That night, when he is attacked by the Vampires, he confronts them, but is killed by one of them. Kato and his friends try to rescue him but they are attacked by two Vampires in the process, and are transported by Gantz along with them. Volume 21 Chapter list * 238. * 239. * 240. * 241. * 242. * 243. * 244. * 245. * 246. * 247. Summary Following Kurono's death, all his former teammates are transported to Gantz room. Kato is determined to achieve 100 points so that he can revive Kurono. This time, in addition to the previous survivors, two Vampires that killed Kurono are also transported and are forced to aid them in the next mission. Also, they are sent to Osaka for this mission rather than Tokyo. The team must destroy the yōkai aliens. Takeshi is the first one to be sent and accidentally kills some of them after becoming scared. The other members discover another Gantz Team from Osaka, which tells them not to attack the aliens in their territory. Daizemon finds Takeshi and helps him to destroy other local aliens. Meanwhile, after discovering the Osaka team have obtained 100 points several times, Kato is told that it is impossible to revive everyone and get out of the missions from Gantz. Volume 22 Chapter list * 248. * 249. * 250. * 251. * 252. * 253. * 254. * 255. * 256. Summary Kato goes alone to fight the yōkai. He meets Anzu Yamasaki, a woman from the Osaka Team, who tells him that in her team there were a couple and a child without suits to protect themselves. Kato and Anzu run to where they are and find them being attacked by a giant alien. Kato traps the alien in a small shop and kills him. At the same moment, the two Vampires encounter a couple of the aliens and make an attempt to ally with them, but the aliens betray them. However, the blonde male Vampire, nicknamed "Host Samurai" by Gantz, destroys them and rescues his partner. Meanwhile, two members from the Osaka Team discover the strongest of the yōkai, the Nurarihyon, which is worth an entire hundred points alone. When Kato hears this, he becomes motivated to defeat it to receive the points needed to revive Kurono. Volume 23 Chapter list * 257. * 258. * 259. * 260. * 261. * 262. * 263. * 264. Summary A member of the Osaka Team destroys part of the 100-point alien, but dies in the process. Another Osaka member is attacked by two other aliens and in a panic he manages to destroy them with the head of the strongest alien. With the help of an invisible person he is able to escape, but is then surrounded by members of the military. Kato tries to defend him but they are attacked by two aliens. Three members of the Osaka team arrive and destroy them, although a team member dies in the process. After that, the 100-point alien reappears. Despite being destroyed several times, it resurrects into a new form each time and continues to fight. Volume 24 Chapter list * 265. * 266. * 267. * 268. * 269. * 270. * 271. * 272. Summary The Nurarihyon transforms into a mountain of women that proceeds to kill several of the Osaka combatants. Kato and the other members from the Tokyo team join the battle and try to destroy it as well. The alien once again transforms and becomes a giant minotaur, seriously injuring the Tokyo team. Kenzo decides to distract it while the others escape and dies in the process. The Nurarihyon continues to follow the Tokyo team and, just when they are about to be killed, the last hunter from Osaka, Oka Hachirou, appears. He uses an improved version of the black suit to overpower the alien. The Nurarihyon again resurrects, this time in the form of an old man and continues fighting Oka. Oka is victorous, but he decides not to finish off the Nurarihyon, thinking he may die while doing it. However, the alien transforms into several balls and proceeds to attack the Tokyo squad. Volume 25 Chapter list * 273. * 274. * 275. * 276. * 277. * 278. * 279. * 280. Summary The previous attack from the Nurarihyon leaves Takeshi seriously injured, and Daizemon decides to fight the alien to make Takeshi return to Gantz's room safe. The Nurarihyon takes this time the form of a skeleton and fights Daizemon. As Daizemon is left wounded, the alien leaves to find and kill Oka. Unwilling to give up, Kato asks his comrades to attack the alien while he will be a bait. As the Nurarihyon returns, all the hunters shoot in order to defeat it. However, the alien manages to defend and cuts Kato's legs. Before Kato is finished, Anzu protects him, dying in the process. The vampire Host Samurai fights the Nurarihyon, allowing Kato to kill the alien. With the mission over, the surviving Tokyo members return to Tokyo, where Kato receives 100 points from Gantz. Kato decides to revive Kei, who appears without remembering what happened after he chose to leave the room. Meanwhile, Nishi tells the team that nothing matters now as, according to Gantz, all mankind will be destroyed in a week due to a possible new nuclear war. Volume 26 Chapter list * 281. * 282. * 283. * 284. * 285. * 286. * 287. * 288. * 289. * 290. * 291. Summary The members from the Tokyo team return to their common lives, but they remain concerned about Nishi's comment of the world's destruction. The members reunite once again, and ask Nishi to tell them about Gantz. Nishi tells them that there are various Gantz teams all around the world and that it is suspected that the aliens and the black spheres were made by men. Meanwhile, Kikuchi goes to Germany, where with the help from a person named Sebastian, he finds a factory of black spheres. Reika goes to Kurono's apartment and confesses her feelings to him, but Kurono tells her he is in love with Tae. As she leaves the apartment, Reika decides to get 100 points to revive Kurono once again so that the new one would love her. As Nishi returns to his school, he is attacked by the other students who have grown a dislike for him. Enraged, Nishi kills most of them forcing several soldiers to attack him. Before being killed, Nishi is transported to Gantz's room along with all the members from the Tokyo team. The team is then transported to Italy where they find that all the Gantz's participants from the city are being killed by Roman statue aliens. Volume 27 Chapter list * 292. * 293. * 294. * 295. * 296. * 297. * 298. * 299. * 300. * 301. * 302. * 303. Summary Participant Kouki Inaba gives up while confronting the aliens and Suzuki is killed by them when he tries to protect Inaba. Realizing that Suzuki cared for him, Inaba starts fighting to survive to the mission, but is killed by an enormous statue. When Tokyo Team is overpowered by the aliens, Gantz transports them back to Tokyo, where the sphere announces that the missions ended. As most participants leave, Reika finds that the person from the sphere is out and asks her who she wants to revive. Reika chooses to create a clone of Kurono, who decides to stay with her when he realizes he is a clone and cannot continue being with Tae. Sometime later, Sebastian takes Kikuchi to Germany where Sebastian discovers that a group men created Gantz through a coded message by an ill person. However, Kikuchi becomes suspicious of Sebastian. Next day, the sky becomes red, and an unknown black ship destroys North America's military force. Volume 28 | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877854-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 304. * 305. * 306. * 307. | ChapterListCol2 = * 308. * 309. * 310. * 311. | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Young Jump from October 2009 onwards. * 312. * 313. * 314. * 315. * 316. * 317. * 318. * 319. * 320. * 321. * 322. See also *[[List of Gantz episodes|List of Gantz episodes]] *[[List of Gantz characters|List of Gantz characters]] References es:Anexo:Volúmenes de Gantz }} Category:Manga